


Fragment

by pkabyssinian



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, POV First Person, assassins acting badly, estet is punishing him, farfie loves his knives, schuldig is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reshapes my memories with her artist hands and shoves them whole back inside my gray matter. Her skill isn’t in extraction and replacement, it’s in her ability to seamlessly create a new reality out of what my feeble mind has vomited up to her.  If the bitch has done her job well I’ll never figure it out. But this is my test; I am to augur whether this is truth or lie. Did I experience it or did she create it? By the end of this I’ll have no secrets, my thoughts will run for Estet and they will have a better idea of how to control me. Or I’ll be just one step ahead. I’m betting on me.  </p><p>Originally written 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment

My thoughts are shards of broken glass that press insistently against my brain. The pain wipes away everything, my thoughts, my personality, my will. That’s the way Estet wants it. I know it will end; my only goal in this phase of the game is to wait them out. They’ll stop soon and then the real torture will begin. Eventually they’ll consider me ‘reconditioned’ and ‘safe’ again. If I’m lucky, that is.

Finally, the pain subsides to a dull roar and another Talent pulls fragmented memories from me. She reshapes my memories with her artist hands and shoves them whole back inside my gray matter. Her skill isn’t in extraction and replacement, it’s in her ability to seamlessly create a new reality out of what my feeble mind has vomited up to her. Her eyes are shiny and hard like marbles as she glances at me, calculating how well her manipulation has taken. I smile.

_Aya is sprawled before me; his body looks smaller without the bulk and weight of his coat. I run one hand down his bare arm and watch the skin prickle with goosebumps. I can almost taste his anger; it’s so strong. His mind is a still pool, however. I sink my mental hands into him and watch as the thoughts trickle through my fingers. He holds a bright picture of his sister at his center and I twist his feelings for her into something perverted. He hisses at me and I blow him a kiss._

That was, as far as I can tell a real memory. If the bitch has done her job well I’ll never figure it out. But this is my test; I am to augur whether this is truth or lie. Did I experience it or did she create it? By the end of this I’ll have no secrets, my thoughts will run for Estet and they will have a better idea of how to control me. Or I’ll be just one step ahead. I’m betting on me.

“True,” I rasp. My panel of judges smile, I’m correct. Along with the woman who is here to shred my mind, there are five men and two women whose jobs are to appraise and assess me. The little one, female, on the far left can’t shield against me. Poor thing. I just might make it through this.

Chikako, my brain twister, frowns and I feel her go to work again. This hurts almost as much as the telepath they used to soften me up. I close my eyes and wait for the nausea and spinning to end. She taps my cheek when she’s done and I fight the urge to puke on her. Being gracious under torture really should count for more.

_I am in restraints and secured to a padded wall. Farfarello stares at me with madness in his solitary yellow eye. I see him lick his blade slowly before he rubs at the erection in his pants. Crawford is an indistinct shadow._

_“Are you going to behave next time?” Crawford drawls, his voice low and even. I love it when he tries to make us one big happy team-type family. He’s so imposing when being the daddy!_

_“If I don’t are you going to let Farf carve me a little? Y’know, I might just like it,” I laugh weakly._

_Farfarello is suddenly pressing his body against mine, his erection prodding emphatically into my side but it is easily ignored compared to the blade at my throat._

_“I’d love to fuck you with my knife,” he growls in my ear before biting it hard enough to draw blood._

_“I bet you say that to all the girls,” I croon._

_“Schuldich!” Crawford reprimands and I laugh. Farfarello snarls and backs off like a good little assassin._

“Half and half. After I goaded Farf he did cut me. Bradley-kun couldn’t stop him, it almost killed me. That was the last time Farfie was used as a threat for bad behavior,” I tell them.

Before I can catch my breath my mind is being assaulted again. I can almost see which synapses Chikako is fucking with, but it remains elusive. The taller, grim looking man is tightening his defenses. I like it when they think I’m dangerous.

_The thin illumination of the stars is the only light in the room. I can barely make out the man beneath me, I only know him by scent, taste, and touch. He moans softly and I continue the rhythm that we had begun. I find the urge to lock my teeth into his neck where it meets the shoulder joint. His hips twist beneath me in passion._

_I twist my hand into his short hair and yank his head back; I can see in his head how much he likes to be dominated, controlled. I thrust harder into him and he silently begs for more._

_“I want you to cry for me, there better be tears when I’m done,” I hiss into his neck, my words are muffled by his flesh but I’ve also planted them in his brain. He knows what is expected of him. Feebly he shakes his head ‘no’, for his display I grab him by the scruff of the neck and shake him a little. The faint light reflects off of the earring in his ear._

_I reach around and twist his nipple while at the same time I rain tiny kisses on his neck. He whispers ‘oh yes’ before reaching up and tangling his hand in my hair. His touch is gentle._

_He guides the hand at his nipple to his cock and wraps my hand around its hardness. It’s is hot and velvety, I love the way it feels. I also love the way I can feel his pleasure frission over my own skin. It’s a thousand times better than being drunk._

_“Aya, my Aya,” I whisper, and even though it’s unaugmented I know he hears it. He begins convulsing with his orgasm and throws his head back so that I can just make out the silver tracks of tears down his cheeks._

I look around for a moment, stunned. I’m fairly certain that something like that took place. Yet, it doesn’t seem quite right. My own head is starting to feel muffled, like someone (directed glare at Chikako) has been mucking around in it. Oh, wait, someone has. Too many bits and pieces, I decided.

“False,” I finally tell them. There were always candles lit, that’s the only way I would have seen the tears. Tears after sex with Aya meant a job well done. In order to know if I’d hit the mark or not we always had some sort of light.

Chikako’s face is twisting in a way I don’t like, but before I have a chance to wonder or worry she’s delving through my mind again. Memories flash by me, too quickly to be truly experienced only felt as residual. I sense several childhood beatings, my first kiss, my training, my last major fuck-up. It swirls around me and I try to anchor myself through Shoko, I’m afraid that her mind is too weak.

Eventually it’s an overload of sensation and I feel myself passing out. As my vision fades from gray to black I claw mental fingers into Shoko’s mind. She’s rubbing her temples but I don’t think anyone will notice. Well, I guess we’ll find out when I wake up if I’m still me.

Isn’t hope a bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together in an hour and a half. It’s a Christmas gift for Inu-sama, with love. I don’t entirely understand it, but it has the porny goodness that clobbered me at work yesterday.


End file.
